


Nicotine

by HisokaXL (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Gay, Gonkillu - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Oops, down to hell, down with kite, gonxkillu, hxh - Freeform, killuaxgon - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HisokaXL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The instant Killua's lips meet Gon's, he knows he's addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

Gon is nicotine. Scent intoxicating, eyes always seeming to glow with honey colored excitement, lips smooth and perfect, fitting just in place with Killua's. 

So incredibly addictive.

The instant Killua has his first kiss with Gon, he is certain there is no going back. No returning to unexplored feelings or fantasy. He truthfully doesn't know how the two found their way in each other's arms. He doesn't know how Gon can keep his cool. And hell, he doesn't think he'll ever know how their lips finally met.

Killua's fingers snake to long locks of spiky black. He runs his hands through the hair, face flushed. He can feel the scarlet heat rushing to his cheeks. He hopes Gon doesn't notice. The kiss isn't very deep, but somehow Killua's heart manages to clench. 

Gon's lips are soft and tiny. Killua had always envisioned this moment, but he hadn't excepted anything like _this_. Gon is the first to pull away. Warmth leaves Killua's mouth slowly. He suddenly misses the kiss. He can't help but touch his lips afterwards. Did this just happen..?

"Killua.. That was amazing!" Gon chirps, pointed nose nuzzling into his best friend's. The white haired boy breaths out slowly, eyes finding their way to rounded brown irises. He smiles.

At that moment, Killua knows he is addicted.

He is happy like this. So incredibly happy- why is his heart beating so loudly, so rapidly? The Transmuter gazes at his friend. Gon is smiling too, eyes half-lidded with something he hasn't seen before in the boy. He looks dreamy- kinda whimsical. Killua finds it oddly endearing.

God _dammit_ , he is addicted.

"Gon.. Let's kiss again."


End file.
